Where is She?
by ShanandRay
Summary: Percy is at the roman camp, but he remembers Annabeth. But will she come for him? What if she has another boyfriend? This is a story of how they are reunited. I don't own PJO.


"'_Night, guys," I told Grover, Juniper, and Tyson, who had taken a break from the forges to visit camp for Christmas._

"_Goodnight, Perce, 'night Annabeth," Grover replied._

_I took my girlfriend's hand tightly in mine and turned away from the campfire. She walked along, staying tucked closely to my side from the cold. We reached her cabin a minute later, and I stopped her at the door._

"_Goodnight, Wise Girl," I murmured and kissed her for a moment._

"_Goodnight, Percy," she replied when I pulled away. "Love you."_

"_Love you, too." I released her hand and walked—smiling, might I add—back to my cabin. _

That is the last memory I had of Annabeth. When I first arrived at the camp, I had no memories. But the ones involving her gradually came back in my dreams so much that now I remembered everything that had ever happened between us. But I couldn't remember much about anything else in… New York, I think. I thought about her now as I lay in bed, wondering if I would ever see her again. I couldn't remember anyone else enough to miss them, but I knew I missed her every day. She was my Wise Girl, and I hadn't really known a life without her for so long now that it didn't seem possible for there to be one.

I wondered if she had gotten another boyfriend in the time I had been gone (about six months now.) It was very possible. She had always been beautiful, and I knew that under her tough bravado she was just as vulnerable as everyone else. I also knew how she had felt about me, and someone would have comforted her when I disappeared. She had a shoulder to cry on, and their relationship had probably gotten serious in that time.

But I thought better of it. Annabeth wouldn't have gotten another boyfriend. She cared too much for me, just as I did for her. I wished I could go back to her, but I didn't have the slightest clue where she was. I just knew she was somewhere in New York.

Since I had regained my memory of her, it was sort of like I was just away on a long business trip and would see her again soon. It didn't seem as if I had been stolen away from her, though I knew that's what had happened.

I sighed at that thought, then I heard a bird chirp outside. Morning had come, so I showered and got dressed to go to breakfast.

I waved to my friends, Reyna, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby when I saw them. Breakfast went by quickly, so then I went to talk to them.

"Hey, Percy," Reyna said cheerfully. She was my friend and all, but it sort of weirded me out that she was all harsh to everyone but me.

"Morning," I replied. Gwen and Dakota smiled at me, so I smiled back at them and clapped Bobby on the back.

"How are you?" she asked.

? "Same as I was twelve hours ago. Fine."

"Oh, right. Duh, that was stupid. Any new dreams?" Okay, so my friends knew that I had had dreams about my past, but they didn't know that all of them had centered around one person.

I smiled slightly, remembering my latest memory. "Yeah," I said quietly, but then realized I must have looked really stupid, so I shook my head and turned to Hazel.

"So, are you feeling any better than you were yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah. They released me from the infirmary last night. Apparently I had just caught the flu," she replied, then gave me a shrug.

"Percy, do you want to maybe go practice in the arena? I could use some help with that disarming move you showed me," Reyna spoke up, fluttering her eyelids.

"Sure, but do you need to go fix your contacts or something first? You look like you have something in your eye," I replied. Everyone cracked up, though I didn't know why. Reyna just huffed and said, "No, let's just go," she grabbed my arm and started to pull me toward the arena that was about six-hundred feet away.

But a dark shadow suddenly moved above us, which was odd because there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked up to see that there was a giant ship above us. Yes, a flying boat. Weird, huh? It descended lower and landed in the arena. We was a white flag, so we knew it wasn't an attack, but everyone quickly ran up to see what was going on.

Five people walked off of it. A dark haired boy and girl, a blonde boy, a centaur, and Annabeth.

Wait, ANNABETH? There was no way. But I was sure that was her. It was the same curly blonde hair, tall, skinny figure, and DEFINITELY the same stormy gray eyes.

They all walked toward us, no weapons in hand, and I pushed my way through the crowd.

Annabeth saw movement in the gathering and focused her eyes. They widened as she realized it was me and ran toward me. I broke through the crowd just as she met me and cupped her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately, telling her that I knew her without words. I had apparently gotten taller since I last saw her because I had to tilt my face down to kiss her know. I was a good four or five inches above her now, which was just weird.

She pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and looked at me. Then she punched my shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," I said, wiping them away with my thumbs when they finally started flowing. "You know, you used to be way better at hitting me," I joked, crying to stop her tears.

She just squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head before wrapping her arms around my neck and jumping on me. Her legs wrapped around waist and she sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "It's okay, Annabeth," I murmured, desperately trying to stop the crying now. If she continued like this, I knew I would start crying, too.

She looked at me. "You remember me?" she asked, amazed, as if she just realized that I could recall that we were a couple.

"Yeah. Everyone else, not so much, but I remember every little thing about you," I told her.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her again before letting her down.

I heard a scream behind us and suddenly Reyna was right by us, being held back by Gwen and Dakota by her wrists. "Get away from him! He's mine! He doesn't even know you!" she screeched, fighting against our friends furiously.

"Reyna, listen to me," Gwen said quietly. "He said he has been having dreams. They were about her. He was remembering his girlfriend."

Reyna's writhing stopped. She looked at me with tearful eyes. "You were?"

I smiled at Annabeth. "Yeah. I was dreaming of my Wise Girl."

She grinned. "And I dreamt of my Seaweed Brain." She kissed me again.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but those are some really weird pet names. How do they even make sense?" Gwen asked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, and I'm really stupid. She is a daughter of Athena, and she is a smart aleck. Duh," I said goofily.

"Oh, silly me," she replied, hitting the side of her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Annabeth laughed. "So it looks like you have got some Roman friends, huh?" she asked me.

I grinned. "Yeah. This is Gwen, our other friend Dakota, and Hazel and Bobby are off talking to the blond dude over there."

"That is Jason. He was the leader of this camp. Hera decided to swap the two of you—the camp leader—so that we can defeat the giants. I can explain all of that to you later. For now, I think you need to meet Chiron. Do you remember him?"

"Not one bit."

She laughed. "Go figure. Sounds like we have a lot of work to do, then. Let's go." She grabbed my hand, pulling me away from my friends. I didn't mind as much as I usually would, just glad that I finally had Annabeth again. And I knew it would be like that from now on. There was no way on Olympus and Earth that we were going to be separated ever again. She wouldn't allow it, and I sure as heck wouldn't either.

**I was just sort of reading a whole bunch of the Percy and Annabeth reuniting stories and decided that this would be cool. Please review!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
